


here is an island, we made for each other

by summerela



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Intended to be some form of episodic storytelling, M/M, Oblivious Jake, Oblivious Sunghoon, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, bon appetit!, but also not really, he is whipped your honor, will work on this when I can, with no real plot or conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerela/pseuds/summerela
Summary: Jake doesn't try to overthink, but some surprises come out of left field.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki, Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	here is an island, we made for each other

“Starting from the top…one and a two-”

Sneakers squeak and glide across the worn-out floors, warm from the friction of the soles. Jake glances at the angle of his forearm. If he could shift it a smidge higher at this part then the choreography would look cleaner.

Glancing back to the mirror, Jake sees their leader stride to the center for his part. He watches as Jungwon pull off his expressions and moves perfectly. Ever immaculate Yang Jungwon, even during practice he puts in his utmost effort. Jake pauses, giving a cursory overview of the whole team as he slides into the next move. And a small flare of pride burns from within him.

It’s easy to get lost in practice, Jake thinks.

Whether it is dancing until he can’t feel his legs cooperate for the next move or running soccer drills on the field into the dim evenings followed by hours of violin lessons until his fingers calloused. There isn’t a reality Jake knows that doesn’t involve the hours of soul put into a craft to get better, to reach for something a bit more attainable every day. He can understand how Heeseung went through those years of training. It’s hard to give up once you get started.

The music stops and Jake sighs with satisfaction, crumpling down onto the floor like a marionette released from its strings. He lets out a stretch as he frees his muscles from the tense workout. A few deep breaths and he could feel himself melting into the floor.

He feels the warmth of someone beside him. They wriggle, almost obnoxiously against Jake’s side, subtly begging for attention as they adjust themselves to be right up against him.

“Do you think Sunoo would let me shower first today?” Sunghoon says in lieu of a greeting, equally tired from practice.

The hot air of his words cushions Jake’s closed eyes softly and Jake scrunches his eyes at the tickling sensation.

“Not if Jungwon snags the bathroom first.”

Jake opens his eyes as Sunghoon laughs, the other’s forehead knocking against Jake’s sweaty hair. He expects Sunghoon to move back, but his friend doesn’t. Opting to recharge right against Jake’s side like a comforting weight.

That doesn’t surprise him. Park Sunghoon’s concept of boundaries fell little by little the more tired he got.

Jake contemplates swinging an arm around Sunghoon to pull himself closer. Maybe to chase more of the warmth, much like how a cat chases sunlight on the floor. But someone makes the decision for him, falling on top of him with a light groan.

“Soft like a pillow,” Niki mutters.

The youngest of the group doesn’t often act like the youngest, albeit his natural playful nature leads to youthful banter. So his act of settling like an oversized lap dog on top of Jake is rare but not unwelcome. The opportunist in Jake sees this chance as a reason to coddle the hell out of the boy, but the realist in Jake whines, pawing at the added weight above his stomach. Niki doesn’t budge.

Someone sounding suspiciously like Jay snorts from up above.

“You guys are looking really comfy there.”

Jake doesn’t know if he’s talking about the puppy pile he’s unfortunately at the bottom of or if he’s talking about their after-practice countenance —which is feeling at peace in body, mind, and soul. He opens one eye to observe the look on Jay’s face.

“Just say you want my hug Jay and go,” Jake chortles and barely misses the snapback the other aims at his face. He inadvertently jostles Sunghoon who immediately pinches Jake’s side in retaliation.

“As if, I’d rather take a selfie with Sunoo using cute filters.”

Jay leans down to pick up his fallen hat and he brushes it off before sticking it back on his head again.

“So you’d do it?” Sunoo pipes up from his seat against the wall.

“It’s a hypothetical Sunoo, it would happen on the day when pigs fly.”

“Then can I get a hug?” Jungwon jumps in on the ridiculous conversation, snickering from beside Sunoo.

“Debatable. Did you play on my Switch last night when I went to go shower?”

Jake looks over at the sheepish Jungwon, chuckling when the younger meets his eyes and sneaks in a grin. “I don’t know…” Jungwon looks around suspiciously, eyes landing on his target. “Maybe it was Heeseung?”

Their eldest was absorbed in making facial expressions at the mirror, turning around only upon hearing his name being thrown into the crossfire. Heeseung playfully points his finger at Jungwon, “That’s only because I wanted to beat you in that one game!”

“Nope, no hugs today from Jay. We’re going straight home and washing up.” Jay puts his hands together in three short claps.

Jake pretends he doesn’t hear the shifting around the room as everyone lets out sounds of agreement and begins to pack their stuff. He lets out a soft sigh, slowly realizing Niki’s steady breathing.

“I think Niki fell asleep on Jake.” Sunoo bluntly points out, having trudged over with his phone in hand after texting the manager to pick them up. He gives Jake a tired half-smile and leans over to gently ruffle their youngest’s messy hair.

“Sunoo, could you help free Jake from becoming Niki’s next pillow? I’ll help bring him down after I get my stuff.” Heeseung asks, to which Sunoo nods his head - already leaning down to poke Niki’s cheek.

“C’mon sleepyhead. It’s better to sleep in a bed than on Jake,” Sunoo coos as he shakes Niki awake, the latter blinking his eyes from his short nap.

Jake gasps at the comment, “I take offense to that.” But his grin belies his complaint.

They both manage to maneuver Niki off Jake, and Sunoo easily drags the youngest with him towards the door. But instead of getting up along with him, Jake flops back onto the ground accidentally hitting Sunghoon on the cheek.

“Jaaaake” Sunghoon groans as he swats Jake in the face as equal payment. Jake pouts at the other, who's now looking at him but with playfully narrowed eyes.

“Forgive me, for I have committed the highest degree of sin.” Jake says with dramatic pause. He lets himself turn lax like dead prey, and only laughs once he hears Sunghoon giggle from beside him. He relaxes, feeling his body lighten with the warmth he receives from hearing that familiar laugh. Welcomes it as it spreads from his core.

“The night isn’t going to get any younger, guys” Jungwon says, breaking the silence while standing beside the door. “We’re leaving soon so you’ll need to get up or we’ll leave without you two.”

Jake groans. “We’ll be there!”

He says that but once Jungwon closes the door, he decides to roll onto Sunghoon. The latter lets out a gasp of air, steadying the Jake-sized weight on top of him.

“You’re more comfy than the floor,” Jake proclaims as he folds his arms to fit snugly between his chest and Sunghoon’s, lightly scrunching the lavender fabric of the other’s hoodie between his fingers.

“Of course, I think that’s fairly obvious.” Sunghoon’s sarcasm bleeds into his words but Jake knows he doesn’t mind; he happily hums in response.

There’s a momentary silence, just the two of them and the sounds of nothing and everything all at once. It’s that stretch of time that doesn’t feel real, manifesting when you’re at your maximum comfort.

But then Sunghoon plows forward.

“I want your hug” He says it softly, quickly, assuredly but it’s as if he doesn’t want anyone but Jake to hear. And Jake feels the arms that have suddenly found their way around his middle, tighten just a little bit.

He smiles at the action. And he snuggles further into the hoodie he had already face planted in.

But then Sunghoon sits up, bringing Jake up with him. And Jake lets out a ‘woah’ but he quickly regains his balance by grabbing onto the other’s shoulders. Their faces are close and Jake is still in Sunghoon’s lap, but for some reason it’s not uncomfortable.

“We should get up and go. I have a bad feeling they may make us walk home if we don’t get ourselves downstairs in the next minute.” The other avoids his eyes, scanning the room to locate his items. Once he’s looking at Jake again, he grins with his eyes. “I bet I can pack faster than you.”

“Nah. But bet. First one downstairs gets to shower first.” Jake moves to get up but gets pulled back down by Sunghoon who grins mischievously.

“Not so fast sweetie, you aren’t getting a head start.”

Jake rolls his eyes because leave it to Sunghoon to be competitive at the most random times. “Okay but now neither of us are moving.” He flicks the younger’s forehead, cackling when the other gives him a small mad look.

They stare at each other, as if sizing up the other’s ability to cheat but then Sunghoon swiftly leans forward. Dangerously close to Jake’s face, and had Jake not shifted back, he definitely would have had a forehead collision with Sunghoon.

Instead of doing anything of the slightest threat, Sunghoon stares at him wordlessly and then quickly reverts back to his earlier position, face breaking from its unreadable expression.

“Good luck getting the shower first, Jakey!” He unceremoniously pushes Jake off his lap, leaving the smaller to gawk in surprise as the other zooms around the room to collect his stuff.

Jake stays frozen, face slowly coloring at the sly attack. “Wait! Cheater!” He cries out, but his voice comes out a touch more embarrassed than usual.

But Sunghoon’s already halfway to the door and laughing. And Jake really can’t bring himself to be mad even though he’s still sitting on the floor.

Not when Sunghoon’s face is equally as red, eyes looking everywhere but Jake.  
Not when Sunghoon awkwardly stops with his hand on the handle, other hand scratching the back of his neck. “Hey do you need help-”

“I demand a rematch!” Jake jumps to his feet, scrambling to get his stuff.

And Sunghoon grins, dimples showing.

And really Jake can’t get mad.

Despite showering last and tumbling into bed after one, Jake wakes up easily the next morning. A brief flash of his dream overtakes his mind as he rubs his eyes. Some dream in the fallen snow, getting pushed into the blanket of white by a person, whose laughter still rings in his mind. He rolls over to the edge of his bunk bed to peer down and note who’s still asleep at this hour. Heeseung and Niki are buried under their blankets as usual, but he’s surprised to see Sunghoon’s bed made. The other may wake up first but he would always be the last ready, meaning his bed would still look like disaster struck it until the very last minute.

Jake quietly jumps down the small distance between Jungwon’s bed and the floor and walks out into the living room. He lets out a chuckle when he finds the person he’s looking for, sitting on the couch zoned out.

“Why are you up so early? It’s not even 7.”

Sunghoon blinks and looks at him sleepily, “Having some peace to myself.”

Jake tilts his head in curiosity.

“He means peace from the snoring.” Sunoo walks in while patting his face down with lotion. He takes a seat at the edge of their couch, closest to the outlet, and pulls out his phone to check the time.

“Everyone knocked out pretty early last night because of practice, and it looks like Heeseung and Niki are still sleeping very well.”

Jake lets out a small noise of understanding, and slips into the seat besides Sunghoon. A mutual telepathic message goes between the two of them as the younger lends one of his shoulders and Jake half-sinks, half-slouches against his friend.

Sunoo looks up from his phone, remembering something. “What are your plans for the morning?”

Jake hasn’t really thought about how to spend their occasional free mornings. He knows Jungwon and Jay are at school, something he’s actually inclined to say he misses since becoming an idol. And obviously, their oldest and youngest are still in bed, which he’s also starting to miss the more he stays out here in the living room with no exact plan in mind.

He had considered tagging along with whoever had the more exciting plans for the day. Which, upon second thought, isn’t helping his so-called puppy-like personality.

Or hanging out with Sunghoon? Anywhere would be fine, because it’s Sunghoon. His friend, buddy, bro, whatever term to describe their incredible bond.

So in response, Jake shrugs.

“Haven’t thought of anything but maybe I’d default to more practice.”

Sunoo pats his arm excitedly, “You should come with me and Heeseung to the practice room later. I wanted to go over some parts of the song, but the more the merrier!” He leans over, “You too, Sunghoon. Unless you already have plans?”

Sunghoon had been quiet, the only signs of him being present in their conversation is the steady breathing causing the up and down of his shoulders. On which Jake is still resting comfortably.

“I would’ve slept more…” Sunghoon grimaces and catches Jake’s eyes, “But I woke up too early.”

Jake lets out a snort but gingerly gives Sunghoon’s arm a reassuring pat. “Ice prince, but really, you’re more like sleeping beauty.” He gets a well-timed punch for that, but the cute smile on Sunghoon’s face is enough for Jake to not punch back.

“But I do want to go the bakery that’s a few blocks from here. I heard they have a new pumpkin spice pastry and I want to try.” Sunoo turns his head in the direction of the bedroom, “I did ask Niki to come with me, but the brat is asleep and I don’t know if I have the heart to wake him up yet.”

“I’ll go with you” Jake perks up at the idea of bread, “Actually, I can even go and wake up Niki for you.” Jake is already standing up, jumping a bit on the balls of his feet at the prospect of an adventure. And food. Or maybe he could stop by the convenience store and get more Homerun balls…

“I’ll go too.” Sunghoon says, stretching out his long limbs on the space of the couch that Jake vacated, “But I won’t wake Niki up.” He says with a smirk and Jake rolls his eyes at the innocent beam on Sunghoon’s face.

“Alright, then we can leave in fifteen minutes? Or whenever Niki is ready.” Sunoo claps his hands in delight. Jake does a little salute, and Sunoo’s grin gets brighter.

“And dress warmly, it’s chilly outside.”

The walk is only a few blocks but the winter wind is unrelenting.

They’ve already walked one block, but Jake can feel the cold seep through his hoodie. He reckons if it’s that close, it wouldn’t be worth it to run back and grab his winter coat. Free time is precious, and even more so when the objective is food. So he may or may not have tried his best to not visibly shiver too much.

He doesn’t get far though.

“You’re cold right?” Sunghoon asks quietly. The two of them are walking slower than Sunoo and Niki, but Sunghoon comes to a stop forcing Jake to stand still as well.

He’s caught but Jake forcibly tightens his core, repeating the mantra ‘think palm trees and sunny beaches. it’s warmer than it seems’.

He guiltily peeks out from under his hoodie.

“Kind of, but it’s okay, we’ll be there soon.” Lying isn’t his forte, so he speeds up his walking to get to their destination faster.

But Sunghoon grabs his arm in two strides from behind him, and in one quick motion, takes off his nice overcoat and puts it on Jake’s shoulders.

His smile is hesitant, but Jake’s too surprised to make a comment.

“Wear this. I don’t feel cold at all. You know I’m used to the cold because of ice skating,” Sunghoon mutters, standing there in his knitted black turtleneck.

Several thoughts swarm Jake’s mind so instead of saying anything or moving, he lets out a small noise of confusion.

Sunghoon frowns at the lack of response, “I have to do all the work around here, don’t I.” He sounds resigned but he still maneuvers Jake’s arms into the sleeves of his coat.

Jake lets him because there’s no point in arguing with a resolute Sunghoon, and he knows that the frown on his friend’s face won’t leave unless he puts on the coat.

“Thanks,” Motor functions finally working, Jake carefully slips his hand into the pockets and is pleased to find a hot pack. “Oh nice! Sunghoonie, want this?” He takes out the warm sack and beams up at the other, who’s now looking at him in amusement.

“What? Okay, I shouldn’t have asked if you wanted it when it’s clearly yours-”

“Cute. You’re cute, Jake.” Sunghoon interrupts him with a familiar expression in his eyes.

Jake flushes though he’s not sure why. Instead, he tries to shove the hot pack to Sunghoon, but Sunoo’s voice filters through the confusion in Jake’s brain.

“Why are you two standing so far away? It’s so cold, guys!”

Jake freezes and meets Sunghoon’s determined eyes, but before he can say anything, Sunghoon grabs his hand and closes Jake’s fingers around the hot pack.

“Dumbass, your hand is freezing. Keep it in the pocket, and let me do this.”

Sunghoon shoves Jake’s hand back into the pocket. Along with the hot pack. Along with Sunghoon’s hand, clasped almost delicately around Jake’s enclosed fist.

“Let’s go before Sunoo chews us out even more” Sunghoon says before he’s pulling Jake up and down the streets by one hand. And Jake has no choice but to follow.

Something different is present in the atmosphere surrounding the two of them, Jake notices. And he’s not averse to it. He feels...comforted, in a sense. And the resulting warmth that spreads throughout his body as he catches Sunghoon’s eye —the other shyly smiling back at him, makes him wonder if it’s from his hand, which is tightly grasped in Sunghoon’s firm grip, or from his cheeks.

He’s not quite sure.

The bakery is a well-welcomed reprieve from the cold outside, and Jake slips in after Sunghoon as the four of them walk inside. Displays of tarts and pies, topped with cream and other sweets, captivate their attention. The sight makes Jake want to buy three times as much bread, more than what he can eat in one sitting.

“Look it’s the pastry I was talking about,” Sunoo says, pulling Niki by the arm to the glass display, “Let’s order one and share?”

Jake looks over at Sunghoon, who has by now let go of his hand. He almost misses the warmth, but Jake mentally whacks himself for the thought.

“Shall we?” Jake grabs Sunghoon’s arm and tugs him forward, missing the expression that flies over Sunghoon’s face. The other lets Jake manhandle him by the elbow, pressing up side by side to admire the bakery goodies.

“Do you want to split? I choose two, you choose two?” Jake scans the array of bread, already imagining the taste in his mouth. “There’s so much to choose from,” He groans and cups his face with his hands, “I want to get everything!”

Sunghoon laughs at him, “Should I choose for you? I’ll treat you this time, and you can owe me a favor next time.”

At that, Jake narrows his eyes. Sure he can trust Sunghoon with his life, but when it came to favors — he’s devotedly sure Sunghoon’s too nice to make him do something horrible, but also unbearably wary because Sunghoon’s equally a prankster. Curiosity is a dangerous thing and Jake wonders what favor Sunghoon would ask of him in the future.

“Sure, surprise me then.” Jake throws his hands up in resignation. With a nod, he decides to walk away and join Sunoo and Niki, who have found a table for four by the window. He slides into the seat besides Niki.

“Sunghoon isn’t joining?” Niki asks as he spears his fork through one of the cakes on the plate.

“I entrusted him with my life. He should be coming over in a minute.”

Sunoo giggles, “Your life? Did you make him choose for you again?” The fox-like boy gives him an insinuating wriggle of his eyebrows, but there’s no hidden meaning behind it. At least Jake doesn’t think so.

“What do you mean by again? I can make my own decisions,” Jake whines, trying to steal one of the forks and grab a bite of Sunoo’s pastry.

“Yah, here let me feed you.” Sunoo swipes the fork before Jake can, and scoops a generous bite, “Say ahh.” Jake obediently opens his mouth, allowing the younger to feed him. He swoons at the delicious taste.

“Amazing. Have I told you how much I loved you Sunoo?”

Sunoo cheerily smiles, “Not enough. After all, you don’t show me as much love as you show Sunghoonie.”

Jake widens his eyes, “What do you mean? I’m a fair person, Sunoo. Right Niki?” He nudges the youngest boy, but the latter snorts into his cup of hot chocolate.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Niki says before taking a big sip.

Sunoo taps the table to get Jake’s attention. And Jake pouts at Niki before refocusing his attention at the impatient boy across from him.

“I mean, he’s your favorite. No doubt. You two are always choosing each other. You two let each other choose for the other. That’s some level of dedication right there.” Sunoo puts it plainly, sitting back in his seat with a smug grin on his face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jake isn’t feigning ignorance, but he doesn’t think it’s that deep. He’s never overanalyzed his relationship with Sunghoon, but Sunoo makes it sound like it’s something different.

“Don’t think too much about it, Jake. Sunghoon’s coming over right now. Act natural.” Sunoo snickers behind his hand, returning to his food, even daring to rip a piece of bread and hand feed Niki as if he didn’t say something so consequential.

“Act natural?”

A plate adorned with sweets fills Jake’s view. The hand behind it lets go and reaches up beyond the top of the sweets, towards an equally sweet, smiling face. And Jake’s eyes mindlessly trail the action of fingers running through soft, silky black hair.

Sunoo clears his throat rather loudly.

Jake promptly chokes on air.

“What did you get for me?” Jake blurts out once he stops choking and Sunghoon stops shooting him concerned looks, feeling the shame of blatantly ogling Sunghoon wash over him. But if Sunghoon noticed, the other doesn’t say anything. Jake pretends he’s intensely examining the food before him, but he feels Sunoo lightly kick his leg.

Sunghoon makes a triumphant sound, and Jake thinks it’s cute, but the knowing look in Sunoo’s eyes has him clamming up before he spouts out something stupid.

“A lot of coffee-flavored pastries?” Sunghoon sheepishly says, “But I also got some chocolate items for you.” He pushes the plate closer to Jake, “I hope you like it.” The earnest gleam in his eyes kills the snark that’s rising up in Jake, and instead he responds with a soft smile.

“Thanks Sunghoonie.” Jake grabs the knife to cut a piece, but Sunghoon shoots out a hand, “Wait!”

“Let me do it.” Sunghoon pulls the plate towards him and neatly divvies up a bite of the chocolate ganache cake, and then he’s up in Jake’s space with the fork thrust out sincerely, offering him.

Jake closes the space and bites off the fork, letting out a satisfied hum, “This is so chocolate-y.” And Sunghoon snorts, “Of course Jakey, it’s all just chocolate. Want another bite, your highness?”

“Yes please.” He opens his mouth readily, and Sunghoon shakes his head in fondness before breaking off another bite for him.

“Go on ahead you two, pretend like we aren’t here.” Sunoo says, while Niki looks at them like it isn’t something new.

“Do you want a bite too?” Jake offers, remembering Sunoo fed him earlier, but the aforementioned boy fiercely shakes his head, “I don’t want to intrude.” Niki guffaws softly into the crook of his shoulder, and Sunoo and him share a look. When Niki raises his eyebrows with a meaningful look, Sunoo rolls his eyes in response.

“I bought this so I’m not sharing,” Sunghoon diverts the forkful of ganache last minute into his own mouth, “Not this time.”

“Wait what about me?” Was Sunghoon betraying him just like that? Jake shouldn’t have trusted him.

“Except for you.” Sunghoon offers him another bite of the chocolate as consolation, and Jake brightens up and takes the bite. He lets Sunghoon give him the rest of the ganache, even if it meant being fed every piece. After which, Sunghoon finally begins eating the other stuff on the plate, stopping only every now and then to the power of Jake’s puppy eyes, which Jake utilized to sneak in some free food from the hand that voluntarily feeds him.

“So….” Sunoo tactfully places his drink down once they’re finished, “Tell me why you fed Jake everything on the plate,” His eyes slowly widen in understanding when they quickly dart back and forth in dawning realization.

“What the- I realized you only got one fork and knife." Sunoo scoffs in amusement, "Park Sunghoon, you’re incredible.”

Jake cocks his head in confusion as he looks at Sunghoon, but Sunghoon looks equally as confused if the clueless finger he points at himself is of any indication.

“You’re asking me?”

Sunoo turns habitually to Niki and almost slams his head against the table, but by some higher power, Niki foresees this and manages to prevent him from hurting himself.

“Can you believe this, Niki?”

“Yeah, I can’t either."

Jake feels a slight annoyance rise up within him at the interaction. This weird game of cat and mouse he's been playing this morning is doing an odd thing to his heart. It's thumping, almost in nervousness. So Jake doesn’t even think about hiding the irritation bleeding in his tone as he blurts out his next question.

“Can you please explain what’s going on?”

Sunoo sobers up a bit when he sees Jake's distress, but there’s still a small smirk present on his face as he glances over at Sunghoon.

“It’s nothing. I’m just overthinking some things.”

Sunghoon and Jake share a look, but for once in the months they’ve known each other, Jake isn’t sure what was conveyed. It shouldn't affect Jake that much but why did his stomach make a low swoop?

“He looked like a puppy and I wanted to spoil him.” Sunghoon says trying to alleviate the situation. Jake must have made a face, because Sunghoon is looking at him with a frown as if reflecting his mood. And at those words, Sunoo almost chokes on his milk tea.

“That’s oddly specific.”

“But I’m not wrong.” Sunghoon rests his case, taking a big gulp of his coffee.

“You’re not wrong in that sense but you’re wrong in all other senses.” Niki finally says, and Jake can’t help but momentarily ignore his disquietude and snicker at the diss.

“I’m older than you, Niki!” Similarly Sunghoon's back to normal too. In fact, Sunghoon getting annoyed is a sight to see, and Jake joins Sunoo in laughing loudly over the little squabble.

“This is why we can’t have nice things.” This statement, Sunghoon directs at Jake with crestfallen eyes, and Jake’s scrambling over himself to assuage a possibly upset eighteen year old.

“You’re cool and kind.” Jake starts, “And very hardworking. Yes, my hardworking, cool, and kind best friend.” Jake coos, while gently petting the hand that’s left unaccompanied on the table.

“Yes, very cool, very cool.” Sunoo says but Jake shoots him a playful glare.

Fortunately Sunghoon isn’t actually upset, but Jake would rather make sure than play it off. The grateful smile he sends him makes sure of that.

“Shouldn’t we get going? We’ve spent an awful long amount of time here.” Jake gets up, already beginning to clear up the plates and drinks.

Sunoo jumps up as if remembering something.

“You’re right, and Heeseung said we should leave by nine for the practice room. You’re joining us, Jake?” Jake nods to that. They quickly clean up and leave the bakery.

This time, instead of lagging behind with Sunghoon, Jake makes sure to link his arm with Sunghoon’s and drag him ahead.

“Upon second thought, I remember you called Sunghoon yours…?” Sunoo trails off while walking behind the two of them, his teasing for the day far from being done.

Jake pats himself on the back for not freezing up, but he still manages to rolls his eyes at the ill jab. He turns to Sunghoon, who's already looking at him quizzically and not paying heed to Sunoo's comment.

“Okay at the count of 3, we ditch these two okay? Sunoo can’t run faster than us, and Niki wouldn’t leave him alone.” Jake sneakily whispers to Sunghoon when the other two aren’t looking.

Sunghoon smirks, tightening the arm he has linked with Jake’s in response.

“3…2…1..Go!”

And the two sprint off, catching the younger two by surprise.

“Niki, they’re running away!” Sunoo points at the two who are now at least a block away, but their combined laughter is ringing through the morning air.

The youngest shakes his head, "Let them be, it's kinda cute."

**Author's Note:**

> Enhypen endeared themselves to me. It's like watching teens and young'uns do stupid things, but you're smiling because you're looking back at your own stupid years.
> 
> (talk to me about En-!) ^^


End file.
